


San Francisco

by dancingmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A diamond bullet and a gun made of gold, she was covered in blood, last seen in San Francisco."</p><p>After the 5 Seconds of Summer show that went horribly wrong in San Francisco, lead singer Luke Hemmings went missing. The band was already starting to break, but what were they supposed to do when they lost the lead singer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unus

"Everybody sing it with me, Luke sucks balls!" Michael joked into his mic, and the fans sang along while laughing. Luke smiled and laughed, but nobody could tell that he was upset. "Luke sucks balls!"

"No he doesn't," Luke sang, but the fans sang 'yes he does' back at him. He stepped away from his mic, not even trying to hide his sadness this time. He looked out at the thousands of fans basically making fun of him for being gay, and they didn't even know that he was gay. He was afraid of things like this happening.

"Luke, I'm kidding," Michael said into his mic, looking at the youngest boy in concern. "I'd never make fun of you for being gay."

Luke gasped, looking at Michael with hurt in his eyes.

Michael told the world that he was gay.

Fans screamed, and Luke couldn't tell if they were happy or mad.

"Michael, you fucking-" Calum started to yell at Michael, but cut himself off. Luke silently wiped tears off of his face, just looking at Calum and Michael. "You're such a fucking asshole, do you even know how many people are here? And how many people will see this on Twitter and YouTube?"

"Calum, stop fucking swearing. You don't need to yell at him, he didn't realise what he was saying. And Michael, you're a dick," Ashton said, glaring at everyone but Luke.

"You're taking his side?" Calum gasped, offended. "He's ruining Luke's life and you're taking his side? I have every fucking right to swear and yell at him."

"Shut the fuck up, Calum. All you ever do is complain about everything and you're so god damned annoying!" Michael shot back.

"You can't even wake yourself up in the morning and you're a lazy ass that complains about video games, and you're the one saying how much I complain?" Calum scoffed. "I don't even know why I haven't fucking punched you in the face yet, you're an asshole. And remember when you used to bully Luke? Why do I even talk to you?"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Ashton exclaimed.

Luke saw the rest almost in slow motion. Calum took his bass off of his shoulders and set it on the ground before running at Michael and punching him square in the face. Michael pushed him back and took his guitar off before lunging right back at him. They fought and wrestled and punched and kicked each other for what seemed like full minutes before their own security guards managed to separate them and get them off stage.

Luke had his head in his hands and was sobbing. Nothing was going smoothly at all. He didn't even know if the band was going to break up or if the fans all hated him for being gay.

Ashton quickly went to Luke's mic and gave the younger boy a short hug before talking to the fans.

"I am so sorry for what happened tonight, we will not be finishing the concert. Thank you for supporting us, San Francisco," he half smiled before leading Luke off stage.

Luke pushed Ashton's arm off of his shoulder and ignored the boys. He ignored their attempted apologies and questions if he was okay, because really, he was pretty sure it was obvious how upset he was. He figured Calum and Michael must've made up or whatever, because they were holding hands and giving each other sad glances when Luke didn't respond. Luke walked away from the boys and situated himself between two of their security guards the rest of the way to the dressing room. When they got there, the three boys changed while Luke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

His career was ruined.

"Luke, it's time to go," Michael said, and Luke brushed past him to walk with the guards.

Getting outside to the limo wasn't much better than what happened in the venue. Fans screamed at Luke about how he was disgusting for being gay, they wouldn't shut up about it and how horrible of a human he was. Ashton tried to shut them up, but they screamed louder. Luke started crying again and rushed the rest of the way to the car, sitting in the farthest corner. He didn't want anybody to talk to him.

After an awkwardly silent car ride, the walk from the limo to the hotel wasn't as bad, but Luke was still crying. He walked behind the other boys to get to their shared hotel room, his hands trembling. He didn't want to be apart of any conversation that could potentially happen. Luke changed into a black sweatshirt, pulling the hood over his head. He tossed his phone on his and Ashton's bed before looking them all in the eye once more, they were laying on top of their beds.

Calum and Michael had unreadable expressions on their faces, and Ashton looked sad. Luke didn't say a word as he left the hotel room and then the building through a back door.


	2. Duo

After a while of wandering the dark alleys of San Francisco, Luke found himself walking across the Golden Gate Bridge, staring down at the black and dangerous water below.

It would be so easy for him to jump and end it all.

He stopped himself and turned around, slowly taking his time to walk to the busy streets of the city. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Luke turned to face whoever it was, frowning further when seeing a strange and somewhat scary man. The man grabbed Luke's wrist and started pulling him before he tied up both wrists and gagged him. Luke was stuffed into the trunk of a car, and he didn't try to escape.

There was no way he'd be able to fight the strong stranger that was taking him somewhere. For what seemed like hours, the car jerked around, squishing Luke against the different walls of the car. He was certain that he had a bruise forming on his right knee, and possibly a few on his face. He stayed silent the whole time, he was far too weak to protest or scream.

After a while, Luke had lost track of time, the car suddenly stopped. The trunk opened not to long after, and the man yanked him out by the hood of his sweatshirt, choking him slightly. He was in a dimly lit garage before the man dragged him into another dark room.

Luke realised that he could easily die right there.

~

~

Ashton paced the hotel room. Luke had left over an hour before, and he wasn't back. Michael was crying silently into Calum's chest, his hands gripping onto Calum's tank top.

"I-I didn't mean to s-say that on stage," Michael whimpered.

"I know, Mikey, I'm sorry for lashing out on you for it," Calum sighed, running his fingers through Michael's black hair. Michael just hummed softly in response. Ashton continued to pace the floor, there was no way to get ahold of Luke. He had left his phone on their bed.

The only way he coukd find out anything about Luke was from Twitter if fans saw him outside, and Ashton followed a bunch of 5sos update accounts. Nothing happened, aside from people hating on Luke, many videos of Calum and Michael fighting, and a lot of pictures and videos of Luke crying. It broke his heart, and there were so many people saying that they were breaking up as a band, and that they couldn't get along anymore.

If that were true, Ashton and Michael and Calum wouldn't care as much that Luke disappeared. Michael and Calum wouldn't be cuddling, and Ashton wouldn't be internally having a melt down. What if Luke was hurt? What if he was getting drunk? What if he was kidnapped? What if he tried to kill himsel- no. Luke wouldn't do that, would he?

Would he?

Ashton groaned, collapsing on his shared bed. He was dead tired, but he refused to go to sleep until Luke came back.

"Do- do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Calum asked quietly. "There's room."

"No, thanks though," Ashton mumbled back. He wasn't going to sleep anyways. "Should we look for him?"

"He'll come back, he's just stubborn," Michael said. He was trying to convince himself more than Ashton.

Ashton sighed again and reached over to turn the lights out, Michael and Calum seemed tired, and the way they were cuddling pretty much gave away that they wanted to sleep. He relaxed onto his bed, but kept his eyes on the door. He didn't know how long he laid there without moving much, but he didn't care. He needed Luke back.

Somehow, he found himself waking up from a nightmare, and when did he fall asleep? Ashton was afraid that his nightmare was true, that Luke was kidnapped or killed, or worse; both. He looked at the clock. 4:54 AM.

He was never falling asleep again, what if Luke had come to the hotel room while they were asleep and he thought that nobody cared that he was gone? What if Ashton missed when Luke came back? He was paranoid, he didn't want to miss a second with Luke ever again. Ashton patted the bed next to him to see if Luke was there. Just cold and scratchy sheets, no Luke. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and only saw Calum and Michael in their bed, no Luke. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Ashton slowly stood up, making his way to the bathroom. No Luke.

Was he supposed to report Luke as missing to the police?

When would be an appropriate time to report that to the police?

Ashton stopped leaning on the doorframe, he didn't realise that he was zoning out. He started pacing slowly, his silent but screaming thoughts clouding his brain. All he could think of was Luke, what could've happened to him, and how absolutely beautiful he was. He didn't deserve all of the hate that he was getting on Twitter, but not that he knew what people were saying because he didn't have his phone. That doesn't mean that he deserved it, because really, nobody should get hate for liking boys rather than girls. It's not that big of a deal.

Ashton found his phone on the ground by the shoes, how did it get there? He opened Twitter to check and see if Luke was found anywhere, but still nothing. Only hate and a few supporters. Ashton silently decided after wiping tears that he hated everybody except for Luke. The youngest boy was too pure and innocent to have something that horrible happen to him, and then he went missing. Michael really didn't mean to let it slip, and it wouldn't have been a big deal if they pukled it off as a joke, and they could've, if Calum didn't start attacking him.

Ashton really did hate everybody except for Luke.

"Ash?"

Ashton flinched and turned around, Michael was sitting up slightly in his bed and watching him.

"Lay down and go to sleep, he might not come back tonight," Michael whispered. Ashton didn't respond, he turned back around and continued to slightly pace while scrolling through Twitter. "Get some rest, we're gonna go look for him tomorrow morning if he's not back yet."

They never said Luke's name, they were all too sensitive and probably at least one of the three would tear up.

"I can't sleep, it's okay," Ashton mumbled, shaking his head slightly.

"Come here," Michael patted next to him, but Ashton shook his head. "Just try to get at least a little sleep, okay, Ash? See you in the morning," Michael sighed, and Ashton quietly muttered a small 'okay' in response. He sat in a chair facing the door, turning off his phone. He couldn't stand to see any more hate towards Luke.

Should he tweet at the fans and tell them that everything was okay, or should he not say snything at all? Should he tell them that Luke was missing? Ashton decided to wait to say anything to fans, or probably haters now. He needed to talk to John Feldmann, the manager. Ashton pulled out his phone again, calling John's number.

"Hello?" John's tired voice answered after a few rings.

"John, Luke went missing. He's been gone since we got to the hotel, he left and it's been 6 hours. I don't know where he went, he's gone," Ashton said quickly, but quiet enough that he wouldn't wake up Calum or Michael.

"I saw videos of what happened at the concert, I'm dosappointed in you guys. Now what happened to Luke?"

"He's gone, we haven't seen him in over 6 hours when he left the hotel right after we got there. He left his phone here, there's no way to contact him."

"Did he say anything to you?" John asked.

"No, he just looked at us and left."

"Did you guys follow him at all?"

"No, we thiught he was just going to take a short little walk and come back since he sometimes does that after normal concerts and then he didn't come back and I'm so worried, what if he's dead or what if he's kidnapped?" Ashton asked, starting so sob softly.

"Ash, he's gonna be okay, we'll find him. Have you slept at all?"

"Not much," Ashton replied, still crying. "He could be dead, nobody else even knows he's missing," he cried.

"Call the police at like 8 in the morning if he's not back by then, okay? Just calm down for right now and go to sleep. If he comes back when you're sleeping, I promise he'll stay with you. Bye, Ash, call me in the morning," John said, hanging up soon after. Ashton turned off his phone and set it on the floor.

That's when he realised that he might not ever see his best friend ever again.


	3. Tres

"Talk to me, boy, what's your name?" The man asked Luke.

"L-Luke," he whispered, his voice weak and scratchy. He was tied to a chair. The man looked like he expected a better answer, he probably wanted his last name. "Luke Hemmings," he rasped.

"Ah, you're famous, aren't you?" The man smirked, and Luke hesitantly nodded. "I'm gonna pose you for a few pictures, Luke." With that, he gagged Luke and tied his ropes tighter, kicking the chair over. Luke's head hit the concrete ground with a loud smack. The man took a picture of the helpless boy on the ground with a camera that printed the picture right away. He smiled at how it turned out, setting it on a nearby table.

Luke felt violated and the worst was still yet to come.

~

~

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I would like to report a missing boy, Luke Robert Hemmings. He's 18 years old and has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's about 6'4."

"When was the last time he was seen?"

"Last night at around 9 o'clock," Ashton replied.

Luke hadn't come back yet, and Ashton took turns watching the clock and the door, he didn't sleep at all. Michael and Calum weren't up yet.

After finishing talking to the officer about Luke, Ashton set his phone down and started pacing the room again. It was like his thoughts were loud and screaming at him, Luke could be dead. Or he could be alive, but possibly suffering. He could be alive and completely okay, but he would give in easily and go back to Ashton if that were the case. Ashton knew that he was in trouble.

"Did you sleep at all?" Michael's voice startled him, and Ashton flinched, but shook his head slowly.

"I called John last night. This morning I called the police and reported Luke as missing," Ashton said softly. He winced at the name. "He's in trouble, Mike. He'd be back here with us if he were in control of his own decisions. He's in trouble."

"I'm sure he's fine, okay? We all know Luke, he's stubborn," Michael tried to assure himself and Ashton.

"He wouldn't let it go this far, he'd never try to scare us like this," Ashton argued weakly. Michael gave in, Ashton was right. "Let's get ready to go, wake Calum."

Three hours and three phone calls with John later, there were still no signs of Luke anywhere. They tweeted off of multiple accounts to inform the 'fans' and true fans about their current situation.

Ashton5SOS: Mike and Cal are okay, but Luke is missing. He went missing last night around 9 and has not been seen since.

Michael5SOS: Cal and I are fine, we're not fighting. Ash is ok. Luke went missing last night around 9, we don't know how he's doing.

Calum5SOS: Mike and I are not fighting, Ash is fine. Luke is currently not with us, he went missing last night and we have yet to hear from him.

5SOS: 3/4 band ok, Luke has gone missing. Please stop hating on him, he has done nothing wrong and he needs to be found.

5SOS: To clear up confusion- Luke is gay. Mike and Cal had a fight onstage. Luke went missing shortly after we arrived at our hotel.

5SOS: If you see the three of us on the street today, please do not approach us. We will not be taking pictures, Luke is gone and we are looking for him.

5SOS: Sorry to any fans around today, but this is a big issue and we will find Luke soon. Stay positive, we love you all.

Ashton refused to eat any of the food that Michael bought from McDonald's. He didn't say much the whole day so far, and it was already past noon. They searched around the streets of San Francisco, but found nothing. It was killing Ashton that he knew Luke was in trouble and he cound't help. He just wanted him back.

Later that night, around 8, they got back to the hotel. Ashton only had a small amount of hope that Luke would be there and he'd laugh, saying something about how Ashton was an idiot to go searching for him the whole day when he was right there. Luke wasn't there. Calum was crying silently and sitting at the desk in the corner, scribbling down lyrics to a heartbreaking song. Michael was eating a bunch of chocolate he bought at a small store, he was stress eating. He offered some to Ashton.

Ashton went to the bathroom and threw up instead.

Ashton let out a long and frustrated sigh, standing up from his spot in front of the toilet to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. He shut off the water and gripped the edge of the sink, his head dropping. What if Luke was dead?

No. He couldn't be. Luke was strong, Ashton refused to believe that he was gone forever.

Ashton didn't sleep at all that night, and Michael and Calum hardly slept two hours.


	4. Quattuor

"So," the man started, his creepy eyes raking up and down Luke's exposed chest, "You want to live, right?" He asked, reaching a hand forwards and tapping Luke's chin to make him look up. Luke flinched, but looked up. "Do you want me to kill you? Or do you want to live?"

Luke's voice was muffled through the gag that the man put in his mouth.

"I'll take that as you want to live."

The man untied Luke's ankle restraints, and Luke didn't try to escape. He was weak and tired; he hadn't had a proper meal since the lunch before the concert that went wrong. The man unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them all the way down Luke's skinny legs before tying his ankles to the metal chair again. Luke shivered at the cold on his skin, closing his eyes.

"Let's take more pictures."

~

~

Ashton was done crying. He was too dehydrated to form any more tears, but he didn't try to drink water or eat anything. He knew he'd throw up, he was the opposite of Michael when dealing with stress. Michael ate, and Ashton pushed all food away. It was dangerous, he was somewhat aware, because he always lost a good amount of weight and became weaker until he was back to normal. He didn't care about his weight when he was stressed like that.

Nobody talked much around the hotel room anymore, there was nothing to be said. The only thing they thought of was Luke, and none of them had the heart to try and talk about his disappearance.

Calum had already written two songs and was halfway done with a third, but he didn't want to finish that one. It was the saddest out of them all, and he didn't want to deal with it at that moment. He put his notebook away in his bag, chugging a bottle of water from the fridge. He tended to drink a lot of water and eat a little less food when he was stressed, and usually a few good sad and slow songs happened as well. He was silent, but cried often when it came down to serious issues.

Ashton rubbed his eyes, he was dead tired, but that wasn't important in his mind. The only thing that was registering in his brain was the fact that Luke was gone, he disappeared. It had already been 36 hours since he went missing, and somehow that time seemed painfully slow, yet blurry. Ashton stood up from the soft chair he was in, catching the eyes of Calum and Michael. He made an attempt at smiling at them, but it ended up more of a grimace. He changed his jeans and shirt finally, running a hand through his messy hair. He inspected his reflection in the mirror, he looked pretty rough. He had dark bags under his eyes, his face already was starting to seem like he lost the small amount of chub in his cheeks, and he just looked half dead in general.

Maybe it was bad that he didn't care. All he cared about was Luke, and of course Michael and Calum, but mostly Luke.

Ashton's phone rang, and he answered the call from John.

"Hello?" His voice was scratchy and weak.

"I'm driving to your hotel right now, I got a flight over to see you guys. You haven't found him yet, have you?" John asked, but he knew the answer. They hadn't.

"No."

"See you in a few minutes, let me in when I get there."

Ashton hung up, setting his phone down on the bedside table and picking up Luke's phone. He had no notifications and 18% battery left. Ashton felt like he lost hope, he hadn't seen Luke in forever it seemed like.

"John's on his way over," Ashton said to Michael and Calum, and they both nodded. Calum continued to stare at his hands, spacing out again. His daydreams included horrible things, like the situations that he hoped Luke was not in. A gun to his head, stranded in the middle of nowhere, tied up and exposed to whoever could've taken him, in a coffin, anything that Calum's brain could come up with. It was horrible.

John knocked on their door, making all three flinch. Ashton silently let him in, going to his bed and collapsing onto it. He watched John sit next to him, inspecting his face.

"You need to eat, Ashton," John said softly. He noticed that he was already starting to look thinner. Ashton shook his head, avoiding his eyes. He simply was not hungry. John sighed and went over to Michael, who he noticed was slowly gaining weight. Stress eating, he knew that. "Share your food," he tried to joke, but nobody laughed. Nobody reacted. John sighed again and went to Calum, seeing multiple empty bottles of water around where he'd situated himself.

"Two and a half songs," Calum said quietly before John could even ask.

"Finish the other later, we're going out," John said. When nobody moved, he rolled his eyes. "Get dressed, get ready. We're going to the police station to talk about this. It's been-"

"37 hours," Ashton finished for him. He kept track. John nodded.

"Get ready."

Michael and Calum both changed their jeans and shirts, and Michael put on a sweatshirt, despite the hot weather. He was insecure every time he got stressed, he knew he was eating too much. Ashton only shoved his head into his pillow, not moving any more than that.

"Ash, get up," Calum said softly, but Ashton didn't budge. "Come on, we have to talk to the police."

Calum only took charge when Ashton broke down completely, and that was the moment. Ashton let out a long and weak scream, throwing his pillow towards Calum and shoving his face into Luke's pillow to scream some more. He gripped the bedsheets, letting out dry sobs. He had no tears, just the feeling like he was crying. The others knew to stay silent and let him get it out, and soon enough, he was laying on his back and slightly struggling to catch his breath. His fingers still gripped the sheets, but weakly this time.

"Come on, we have to go now," Calum urged softly, and Ashton reluctantly stood up, following them. He was done being in charge, and Calum knew that it was his job to answer Ashton's calls and texts.

-

Hours and hours were spent in the police station, and they went over suspects multiple times. Calum had a slight feeling that it was one of the guys, he had his eyes set on one. Ashton didn't, he was out of it. Michael was leaning against Calum's shoulder and somewhat paying attention. John was the only one that was completely with it, the one answering most questions about Luke.

"How do you guys all know Luke?" The officer with them asked.

"Those three aand Luke are in a famous band together, I'm their manager," John answered when nobody else did. The officer nodded, writing something down.

"They aren't usually like this, right?" She asked, looking over the other three boys and their desheveled appearences. John shook his head.

"They're always energetic and happy," he said, shaking his head. He opened his phone and googled the band, showing the officer how happy they always looked. "They've lost it, now that Luke's gone."

Michael slowly stood up, leaving the room and going to the vending machine to buy a bag of chips. John explained to the officer the different ways they delt with stress, and when Michael came back eating, Ashton grabbed the garbage can next to the desk and threw up. There wasn't even anything in his stomach to throw up, so all that came out was acid. Ashton left to go to the bathroom and wash his mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon," the officer said, but nobody responded. "You can go now."

They went back to the hotel, and Michael ordered a pizza to their room. He and Calum were the only ones who ate it. Nobody slept much that night, and Ashton didn't sleep at all.


	5. Quinque

~three weeks later~

"You can have two minutes on the phone, but there are rules. One- you cannot say anything about what is happening here. Two- you cannot call a family member. Three- don't make any stupid mistakes. I will be listening."

Luke nodded, accepting the phone from the man and dialling the number he knew by heart. The man stepped away, holding his wrist watch up for him to see. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"A-Ash, I-I'm scared," Luke croaked.

"Luke? Oh my god, where are you? What happened?" Ashton asked.

"I c-can't talk for long, I don't know w-where I am."

"Are you okay? Who are you with? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm not supposed t-to say, I'll get in t-trouble," Luke said, his voice rough and painful. The man mouthed 'thirty seconds' to him, and Luke quickly started talking. "There's a man that's keeping me tied up and taking pictures of me, I only have boxers on and I haven't eaten anything, I'm so s-scared, Ash!" The man snatched his phone, ending the call.

"I told you not to say anything!" He hissed, and Luke never wanted to die as much as he did when the man started beating him.

~

~

Ashton shook Calum and Michael awake, gasping for breaths. Luke was alive, but he wasn't doing okay.

"What, Ashton?" Michael grumbled, he had just fallen asleep not even half and hour earlier.

"I heard from him, I talked to him," Ashton said quickly. Michael sat up immediately, and Calum started crying. "He called me from someone else's phone, he said that he's tied up in nothing but his underwear and there's a man that's taking pictures of him and not feeding him, he sounded so rough," Ashton started to sob, but no actual tears.

"Call back the number!" Michael exclaimed, and Calum started to sob as well. Ashton hit the call button on his phone, but it didn't go through. Michael pulled out his own phone, typing in the number and calling. A man answered.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Describe yourself, what do you look like?" Michael asked, he had a slight American accent.

"Um, no? Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Michael, and I want you to describe yourself. What do you look like?" Michael asked. Calum and Ashton gave him weird looks, what was he doing?

"Why don't I just text you a picture if you need to see me that bad," the man grumbled and hung up.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing?" Ashton asked, his eyes wide.

"Just watch," Michael said, and he got a text message of a picture of the man. "Call the cops, now."

-

"How did you get this picture?" The police officer asked, she looked a bit tired.

"Michael is a genius," John said. "He called the number that Luke called from, and asked for him to decribe himself. He sent a picture instead, and blocked his number so they can't call or text anymore," he explained.

The officer took Michael's phone and Ashton's phone, typing in things in her computer. She turned the volume up and played the conversation between Luke and Ashton. Calum and Michael started crying at the sound of Luke's voice, and even John teared up. Next, the conversation between Michael and the man was up.

"My team and I will investigate his house, his name is James Barron. He's had a record of drugs and kidnapping before."

The officer took them in a police car, driving to a normal looking house. She rang the doorbell, and that man answered the door a minute later, his eyes widening. More officers arrived, and the man tried to not let them in, but they had warrents. He was put in handcuffs.

"Where is Luke Hemmings?" A different officer asked him, and he said something about the basement.

Three officers with guns led Ashton and Michael and Calum down the stairs, John stayed upstairs to talk to more police about Luke. The door was locked to get to one room.

"Is anybody in there? This is the police, we need to know."

"H-help," Luke's weak voice came.

"Move away from the door, we're comimg in. Are you able to move away?"

"I-I c-can't," his helpless voice replied.

"Can you cover your head for me? I have to break this door down to get to you."

"N-no," he whimpered.

"Close your eyes, I'm gonna kick this door down, okay?" The officer said, and Luke made some helpless noise. The officer counted down from three and finally kicked the door down with the help of the other two with her.

"Luke," Ashton gasped in shock. Luke was thinner than anybody he'd ever seen before, even Ashton didn't get that bad. John had made him start eating again, so he was back to his healthy weight. Luke, however, probably hadn't had a meal in the three weeks he was missing.

Ashton started crying.


End file.
